


Peridot Joins The Army

by justalittlebit_of_everyting



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Loss of Limbs, Loss of Virginity, Multi, War against ISIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlebit_of_everyting/pseuds/justalittlebit_of_everyting
Summary: Peridot Diamond, lesbian lover of Lapis Anne Lazuli has decided to go join the military to fight the terrorist group ISIS and meets some unlikely friends along the way.Expect updates randomly





	1. An Argument not easily won

**Author's Note:**

> This is a particularly short chapter but only to build suspense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Of these chapters are going to be realy short soo... Don't expect a hard core long ass story

“NO IT IS NOT A CHOICE PERIDOT I WON'T LET YOU”! Lapis yells. I DON’T WANT YOU RISKING YOUR LIFE FOR PEOPLE YOU DON’T KNOW”! “Lapis It is what I have Wanted to do since i was nine years old! you cannot just tell me that i cannot go and do what i want after all it is MY neck that i am risking, not yours”. Peridot says calmly “but your neck IS my neck and I want to protect it by whatever means necessary”.Lapis complains “and i want to keep it to myself forever”. Lapis plants a small kiss on Peridots lips before realizing that she cannot change Peridots mind. “Lapis i’m trying to make the world a semi-better place for us”. “But i like the world i have right now, the one with you in it”. Lapis says “Hey do you at least want to talk about it over some pizza”? asks Peridot “sure pizza sounds great, your buying”. Says lapis “Don’t I always”? Jokes Peridot 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well once again fish stew pizza has made another excellent pizza” Peridot says but she had other things on her mind. “Hey Peridot are you OK you look kind of distracted today are you still going to enlist in the military”? Asks Lapis “Yes Lapis i am fine and yes i am going to enlist”. Peridot says The two walk back to their apartment in Beach city central. To their surprise an unwanted guest has broken into their home and has made herself comfortable. “JASPER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT RIGHT NOW”! Shouts Peridot The little woman despite her size has a very big gun under her bed and is not afraid to use it.  
“Relax i’m not here for you RUNT, i’m here for her”. Jasper explains how she still loves Lapis and she also explains how she wants her back in her life. “And i even brought flowers to make it up to you”. “Jasper i’m going to give you to the count of three to get out or i will pull this trigger”. Says Peridot as she pulls a 345. Magnum Out of her holster under her bed. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Hell i know you don't have the guts to do it Peri your too soft”. Jasper laughs at the tiny woman's intensity, but nevertheless she is right Peridot wont pull that trigger unless herself or Lapis was in danger and Jasper showed no signs of hostility at or towards herself or Lapis. “Plus I’m here for the 200 fucking dollars YOU owe me Peridot”. Jasper says. "What"!? Peridot shouts "I owe you nothing"!  
And with that Peridot grabs her keys and walks out slamming the door behind her.


	2. I beg your pardon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri is not happy when some shit is going down back at her place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit here cums the good stuff

Peridot was walking home with a single bottle of wine for her and Lapis to share hoping that the bitch that was trying to get her girl was gone, upon getting to the front door she hears something peculiar... "Ohh Jasper please keep going ohhh theretheretherethereyeaahhhhhhh"! Peridot swings the door to find the most disgusting piece of shit on the planet sucking on her girlfriends clit! "JASPER THAT DOES IT"! Peridot then pulls her little hand gun and puts it to the larger woman's head "get the fuck out or so help me god i will pull this trigger and blow your brain across the floor". "ok bitch your really asking for it". Jasper stands up and smacks the gun from Peridot's hand and proceeds to grab her throat and slam her face into the bricks. "JASPER STOP IT NOW"! Lapis yells with fear and Remorse for cheating on Peridot. Jasper drops Peridot on her face and leaves with a smug look on her face. "Let that be a lesson for you, you little soul sucking bitch". Lapis runs to Peridot's side and helps her to her feet. but Peridot yanks her arm away and runs to her room slamming the door. "Peridot please come down and talk to me i can explain all of this"!!! Lapis yells up the stairs "FUCK OFF YOU SEX DRIVEN WHORE!" Peridot yells down the stairs. "FUCK FUCK FUCKING FUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!" Lapis yells and charges outside to go to her happy place. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Upon getting to the beach she runs up to the small house and bangs on the door. "Steven Please Let me in i need your help!" Lapis yells through the screen door "Lapis? It's two 'o clock in the morning what is wrong?" Asks Steven Universe A short and chubby 23 year old man, "And why are you half naked?" "I'll explain inside, Lets just say that Jasper came back into my life." Lapis said through moist eyes "All right your staying the night here. We both know how peridot is when she is mad." Said Steven "YO STEVEN WHERE YOU AT BRO ARE WE STILL GONNA GET DOWN ON SOME VID GAMES???" Amethyst hollers out to Steven "Yeah just a minute Ame! All right Lapis come on inside." Says Steven.


	3. You have failed me Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridots next decision breaks Lapis both emotionally and mentally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad panda   
> i suggest listening to this while reading this chapter at about half way through or when lapis shows up makes it more dramatic  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muehxvezYmI

While Lapis is off at Stevens for the night Peridot has plans...  
during the next morning, "Excuse me but may i ask where the recruiting office is?" Peridot asks a woman with purple hair.  
"Yes i'm Actually on my way there right now do you want to walk with me?" The woman asks.  
"Yes thank you for your kindness, i do hope that we get put together don't you?" Peridot found this woman fairly attractive for some reason.  
"Hey you look familiar what is your name?" The woman asks Peridot  
"Oh where are my manners? My name is Peridot, Peridot Diamond." Peridot says with honour.  
"Whoa like The Peridot Diamond Daughter of GENERAL YELLENA DIAMOND?" The woman exclaimed with disbelief.  
"Yes that is so, Now what is your name?" Peridot asks the woman  
"Oh yeah the names Amethyst, Amethyst Williams."  
"Well it is nice to meet you Amethyst What branch are you going into?  
"Army."  
"Wow Same here. Say do you want to show me a decent coffee shop around here?"  
"Yeah i know a good one, its my house."  
"Oh Yeah? wait a minute are you flirting with me??? Peridot flushes a deep shade of red.  
"Maybe, if your ok with it haha, i am."  
"OK then lets do this thing." as they walked up To the greenish yellow building Amethyst holds the door open for Peridot and walks inside to see Lapis standing at the counter talking to the recruiting sergeant.  
"Lapis?" Peridot says and Lapis turns around  
"Peridot oh my god baby i was so worried about you. And Wait Amethyst what are you doing here with my girl you sly dog?" Lapis asks.  
"I'm signing up for the army with my friend Peridot." Amethyst says proudly  
"Peridot you can't i don't want to lose you please."  
"Lapis you lost me the moment you sat on Jaspers Fucking mug. there is no way i am turning back now." as she picks up a recruitment packet.  
"Now leave me alone Lapis i mean it this time do not follow me."  
"Wait you two are together?" Amethyst starts to flip out.  
"We were together now were both single." Peridot says "So Lapis, LEAVE NOW."  
"Fine just know that i am sorry Peridot."  
Lapis leaves the building and Peridot breaths a sigh and begins filling out the packet  
"No turning back now." as she clicks her pen.


	4. What happened to your face??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet more friends and a possible side ship

Peridot was getting very sick of the question and even more so tired of lying about the answer.  
“I am suffering from allergies... thank you” while Peridot was not exactly telling the truth she was not lying either.  
“Recruit Diamond!” Yelled some random Staff Sergeant who apparently was in charge for now, ugh.  
“YES MA’AM!” Peridot yelled at the top of her lungs   
“At ease i am going to speak to you person to person not Staff Sergeant to recruit so, why is your face all swollen?” She Asked.  
“My face is swollen due to allergies.” She replied  
“Well your allergies are making you look like you rammed your face into a brick wall multiple times kid, cuz that does not look like allergies to me.” She said.  
“OK since i am that obvious, my girlfriend cheated on me so i made the other girl leave and, said girl beat me into a mushy paste.” She explained how Jasper fucked up her face and her pulling her gun in “self defence” which resulted in her becoming a human pancake face.  
The Sergeant looked at her with no it was not pity it was, understanding. Like she knew exactly what Peridot was going through.  
“Well it sounds to me like your girlfriend just was not getting enough out of you.” She chuckled nervously.  
“So what should i do then?” Peridot asked.  
“My suggestion ask her why and forgive her then move on because it sounds like you both are going through an equal amount of pain, Diamond.”  
“Yes I suppose, when is our leave due to happen?” Asked Peridot  
“22 of December kid just before Christmas.” Staff Sergeant said “Oh and by the way Diamond my name is Pearl, Pearl Wallace you know for future reference, you know if you want to get a coffee after all of this is over or something.” Staff Sergeant Wallace said with a hint of quirkiness.  
“Yes i will take you up on that offer sometime.” Peridot said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
“LIGHTS OUT IN FIVE!” Pearl shouted  
“YES MA’AM!” everyone shouts back.  
As peridot gets ready for bed she finally meets her bunkmate, a tall woman named Garnet who said she wanted to drive the tanks and peridot almost said she could probably throw the damn things.  
“So what do you ant to do when we go into battle for the first time?” Garnet asked.  
“Well i don’t really know, i’m mostly expecting a massacre really.” Peridot replied.  
“LIGHTS OUT LADIES!” and with that the lights went out.  
“Pearls a pussy!!!” someone yelled in the dark and the whole cabin laughed well into the night.  
“I know that was some one from bunk group 8- e-g you all will be cleaning the latrines tomorrow.” Pearl said with a bit of anger but mostly control over the situation.  
“Dammit Amethyst why are you doing this to us???” Someone yelled  
“Aha so Amethyst will be cleaning the Gentlemen's latrines and the rest of you are assigned to the womens toilets. Now Good night.” Pearl said with finality.  
And the bunker door shut leaving only the moonlight from the windows illuminating the bunker.  
Peridot closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.


	5. What you need is professional help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets some help

After the break up Lapis goes to move in with Steven seeing how no one will hire her, so her and Peridots dog Pumpkin moves in with Steven, and after a month of living and staying locked up in her room only leaving to eat and relieve herself and Pumpkin, Steven finally speaks up.  
“Lapis we need to talk about your recent behavior.”  
“Ok Steven let's talk.” She said  
“Lapis you are being put into a depressive state and frankly it's rubbing off on everyone else including me.” Steven says  
“Oh well i’m sorry Steven do i need to do something?” She asks  
“Well for starters you have to talk to someone about your mental state. Lapis what you need is professional help and i know a great therapist, if you want i can call her over Okay?” he says  
“Who is it?” Lapis asks  
“My mother Rose Quartz.” He replies  
“Oh well is your mom in Empire City right now?” She asks  
“Yes but i think she won’t have a problem driving down here to see her son and his friend.”  
“Ok i will meet with her, and thank you Steven.” Lapis says  
“Your welcome Lapis.” as he hugs her.  
(3 Weeks later)  
(Knocking on the door)  
“Steven there is someone at the door.” Lapis says  
That is ok it is just my mom.”  
“Oh.” she says suddenly nervous  
“Hello Lapis my name is Rose.” Rose holds out her hand in greeting and Lapis takes it to shake.  
“Hi how are you Mrs. Quartz?” Lapis says kindly  
“I am well thank you for asking Lapis and how are you?”  
“I’m all right thank you for taking time out of your schedule to see me Mrs. Quartz.”  
“Please call me Rose.” Rose says kindy  
“So do you guys want me to leave or do i have to stay?” Asked Steven  
“No Steven you are good.” Lapis says “Unless you need him here Rose.”  
“No i think he can go if he wants to.”  
“OK i am going to the Big Doughnut for a bite i’ll see you guys later.”  
“Bye Steven.” Lapis and Rose say at the same time.  
“Ok Lapis what do you want to talk about fir…” She trails off as she sees Lapis tearing up  
“I messed up big Rose i messed up the most perfect thing in my life.” Lapis goes into perfect detail about how she and Peridot broke up and how she has been coping with it. Rose does not ask Questions or interrupt once until Lapis finishes Breaking down.  
“Well Lapis it sounds to me like You really shocked her and you just need to give her time to cool down and understand.  
“Ok Rose Thank you for listening to me.”  
“It is my pleasure dear.”


	6. Trouble in Peridots head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some real juicy feels for Garnet right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter 6 Thank you for being such great freinds and supporters i thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

“Aten HUT!” Drill Sergeant Sugilite hollers. “NOW DROP AND GIVE ME THIRTY MAGGOTS, YOU ARE GOING TO BE WARRIORS FOR THESE BEAUTIFUL UNITED STATES OF AMERICA OR YOU ARE GOING TO GO DOWN TRYING!”  
Peridot was having trouble keeping up in the push ups so she took a small break. Unfortunately Sugilite sees it.  
“DIAMOND ARE YOU DYING, DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM COMPLYING WITH ORDERS?!” BSugalite hollers  
“NO DRILL SERGEANT!” Peridot yells  
“WELL THEN GET TO IT!” Sugilite yells  
“YES MA’AM” Peridot yells

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After PT peridot stands in the bunker for inspection by Master Sergeant Bismuth.  
“Good Evening Master Sergeant Cadet Diamond reporting for personal inspection ma’am!”  
Bismuth inspects her and passes her on uniform so she asks a knowledge question.  
“What is the 11th order of the sentry cadet?”  
The 11th order of the sentry is be especially watchful at night, and during time for challenging, challenge all persons on or near my posts, and to allow no one to pass without proper authority Ma’am!”  
“Very Well.” Bismuth states.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lights out Peridot has trouble falling asleep, too busy thinking about Lapis and what she would say to her.  
“You should worry less and get some sleep if you are going to be talking to her tomorrow.” Garnet says quietly  
“How do you know what i am thinking about all the time Garnet?” Peridot asks  
“I just have a knack for seeing things that might happen my mother calls them premonitions but my other mom says that i have future vision.” Garnet says  
“Wow i believe it.” Peridot says  
As a matter of fact just yesterday Garnet saved them all from a misplaced mine, and it almost caused Peridot to die. She was thankful for Garnet being in her company, otherwise they would have died multiple times over.  
“I don’t know what to say to her Garnet, I’m lost for words.” Peridot says  
“Just say what comes from your heart and you will be fine.”  
“Thank you Garnet.” Peridot says  
“Your welcome Peridot.” Garnet replies  
And with those words Peridot let sleep wash over her.


End file.
